Night Visitor
by shyclueless
Summary: Kakashi is reading in his apartment and someone is knocking on the door
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at midday with this idea. I know it's not the best but I hope you like it.

**Night Visitor**

It was late in the night and Kakashi was in his couch reading his most precious novel Icha Icha Paradise. He was so absorbed in his novel that he failed to hear the constant knock on the door.

"KAKASHI, YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE STUPID DOOR NOW!" the person outside the door yelled very upset.

Kakashi got up with a confused face. _'Why in the seven hells Anko would be outside my door this late?'_ he asked himself, failing to find a decent answer. He opened the door to see a very piss off Anko outside.

"WHY IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO OPEN THE DOOR?" she yelled again, but this time too close for comfort.

"Good night, Anko. I'm fine, thanks for asking" said Kakashi ignoring her constant yelling. "Now, that that's done, why are you here in my humble apartment at this time of the night?" he ask her in a bored tone.

"Humble my ass" she said "Why it took you so long?" she ask again

"I asked first, so you have to answer me first" he said

"Actually, I ask you first, then you said good night and some other stuff and asked why I was here and then I asked again. So that means that I asked first, so it also means that you answer first" she counter with a grin because she knew she won this little fight.

Kakashi sight with defeat and showed her the little orange book "Now answer me, why are you here?"

Her mood suddenly change from happy to depressed "Mmm… my apartment is being fumigated, and I just got from a mission and I need a place to stay" she whispered looking at the ground.

"Fumigated? Why?" he asked her not really convince.

"Well… they found some serpents around" she answered rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Serpents? And why was that?" he asked accusingly.

"It was not my fault! There were rats the size of cats! I wasn't going to live in a place like that" she informed him a little loud.

"So because there were rats you decide to summon some serpents? Would it be smarter to tell the owner?" he asked her.

"I did and she didn't listen, it was her fault for not listening" she defended herself.

Kakashi sight and moved aside so she could come in "Well, I guess there is no point in discussing it thru the night, so come in" he said not sure if he should let her in.

"Thanks Kakashi" she said as she entered in the 'humble apartment' of Kakashi. "So is the couch comfy?" she asked him as she made her way to the couch.

"Yes, very comfy" he said regretting the words as they left his mouth.

As she herded him she smiled a very devilish smile and said "Well, if you think that is so comfortable you can sleep on the couch and I can take your bed, right?" Kakashi hit his head very hard after listening to what she said. "Oh, come on is not that bad. It's just one night. But to make it up to you I'll cook breakfast. What do you think, deal?" Kakashi didn't know what was worst, sleeping in the couch or eating Anko's breakfast "Oh, come on I don't cook that bad. I've survive this long haven't I?" she asked him.

"Well… I guess" he said not sure why he was in this mess _'I should have close the door when I had the time. Or better I should have never open the door'_

"Good, now, which one is the bedroom door?" she asked him

"The one in the left. The one on the right is the bathroom" he answered her.

"Thanks, I'll go now" she said in a very good mood "Good night Kakashi"

"Yeah sure good night" he said going back to the couch to read.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Anko woke up at 8:00 in the morning very confused. _First a weird dream and now a different apartment. Could it be that I'm in the neighbor's apartment again._ She got up and looking around found a bookshelf with a lot of orange books. _Icha Icha Paradise. No, it was not a dream, and I'm not on the neighbor's apartment, I'm in Kakashi's, so this means that I've to make breakfast. Well I've nothing to loose …besides my reputation, of course._ She got out of the bedroom and after her daily routines she went to the kitchen. But she stopped herself in the living room and saw Kakashi sleeping in the couch in a very strange position with the orange book on his face, which means that he fall asleep while reading. She went to the bedroom and when she got back she had a blanket in her hands. _Kakashi, you idiot._ She thought while putting the blanket over his sleeping form. After that she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kakashi wake up with a very appealing smell of scramble eggs. _Mmm_. That was all he could think of. He opened his eyes and saw a blanket. _I don't recall getting that_ he thought to himself as he got up. He went strait to the kitchen and he was shock of what he saw. There was Anko, in the kitchen, cooking. _What's wrong with this picture?_ he asked himself. "What are you doing, Anko? Because if you are trying to burn my place I would like to know why." he said

"Ha-ha, very funny, idiot" she said without turning her attention off of the stove "I told you yesterday that I was going to make it up to you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" he said still a little shocked.

"Well now that you know that I do not wish to burn your place you should, at least, wash your teeth" she told him.

"Why would I do that? It's not like you would kiss me, would you?" he asked her innocently.

"You wish" she told him, still without turning. "Now go, you stink, big time"

"Oh, Anko, that really hurted" he said with mock hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Go, because if you are not ready before I finish, trust me, I'll eat the whole breakfast, and you will have to make your own" she told him looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Ok, ok, I'll go now" he said making his way to the bathroom.

After breakfast was ready she served it, and sat down in the table. As she sat down Kakashi got out fully dressed and looked at her. "What are you waiting, an invitation? Just sit down" she told him.

He sat down and looked at the plate in front of him with curiosity. It had scramble eggs, bacon, toasts and some sausages, a big glass of orange juice and a fork over a napkin. "You did all this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did. What you think?" she asked expectantly.

"I really don't now what to say, it's amazing" he said.

Anko smile wolfishly at him and said "Glad you like it. But are you going to stare at it or eat it?" she asked him teasingly.

"I guess I should eat it, right?" he asked, which cause Anko to laugh "What's so funny Anko" he asked her faking confusion.

"Just eat" she told him

After breakfast Anko help Kakashi clean the dishes and she went to the door with Kakashi following. "Well, this is goodbye" she said.

"Yeah, goodbye, you can come back any time to make breakfast" he told her.

"Let's make a deal, when I come to make breakfast, you'll make dinner. Or better, you'll take me to diner, what do you say?" she asked him smiling.

"Sure, I guess I'll end up broke, but sure why not?" he said.

She smile wolfishly again causing Kakashi to raise his only visible eyebrow in question "So that means that tonight it's your turn, right?"

_I knew there was a catch_ he thought "Guess your right." He said knowing there was no point to fight.

"Good, I'll be here at 6:30" she went to him and kissed him on the lips over the mask so quickly that he almost didn't notice. She turned and started to walk thru the hallway and look over her shoulder "Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET IN. IN MY OWN APARTMENT" a very piss off Anko yelled at the owner.

"I'm sorry, but the problem with the snakes was worst, it will take a week, maybe more. Please understand that I can't do anything else" the owner told Anko.

"DAMN" she yelled again. But after thinking about it, it wasn't so bad "Well, looks like I'll have to pay a visit to Kakashi again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she said as she made her way to Kakashi's apartment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She knocked on the door twice before getting in. She looked around and saw it was deserted.

"Looks like he's not here" she said to herself, once again. "Oh, well, I might as well do something useful if I'm going to stay here"

She looked around trying to find some cleaning tools. When she found what she was looking for she started her new 'mission'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was 6:00 pm and Kakashi was currently opening the door to his apartment after a long day of training. As he closed the door behind him he saw his apartment… CLEANED. Something was wrong, very wrong. He looked in the kitchen, but no one was there. Then he went thru the living room to the bathroom. The door was open and there was no one there either. Then he opened the door to the bedroom and found no one there.

"What's going on?" he asked himself out loud looking dumbfound at his clean room.

Then the front door opened and he rushed to the living room to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of brown cloth disappearing into the kitchen. He rushed himself to the kitchen to see Anko putting some bags in the counter. When she turned she saw a very confused Kakashi on the kitchen door.

"Hey" she greeted him, smiling wolfishly at him.

"Did you cleaned my place?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"Who are you? What did you do with Anko?" he asked drawing a kunai from his pouch.

"I'm me, you baka. I did something for you from the bottom of my hearth and that's how you thank me?" asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you do it? What do you want?" he asked without putting away the weapon.

"Don't you think that I did it for you? To make you happy?" she said innocently.

"No. That's not like you. What do you really want?" he asked, this time putting away the kunai.

"You got me. I have to stay here for a little while, until I can go back to my apartment" she said.

"How long?" he asked, afraid of the answer up to some point.

"A week" she mumbled, and his only visible eye widened in shock and fear for no apparent reason. "Oh, don't worry, I'll make it up. I'll cook breakfast every day, promised"

"Yeah, and that means that I'll have to cook diner every night. No thanks, I don't like to cook" he told her not very happy.

"Then we can eat outside. Come on, I have no where to go" she said.

"What about Iruka?" he asked

"He is on his honeymoon with Hana" she informed him.

"Izumo or Kotetsu?" he asked hopefully.

"They are on a mission with Genma" she informed him, again.

"Kurenai?" he asked losing his hope.

"She is with Asuma, and I don't want to be near them on the night" she said with a grimace.

"Gai?" he said, now with any hope left.

"Do you feel ok, Kakashi? Gai is … Gai. No one in his sane mind would stay with him. Beside his pupil that's equally nuts." She said

"SHIZUNE! What about Shizune?" he asked hopefully again.

"No, thank you. She has her own problems." Kakashi's hope was crushed; he had no one else he could think of. "Besides, that stuff with Kabuto it's getting in her nerves" she informed him.

Kakashi sight resigned "Okay".

"YES" she yelled and hugged him very happy. He blush a little, but with his mask Anko didn't notice.

"But I'm not going to cook" he said as he got his mind in control.

"Oh, why?" she half-whined and half-asked, after letting him go. "I'm pretty sure you cook well"

"I don't like cooking" he stated firmly, and a little annoyed.

"Oh, come on, just once…" she half-whined half-begged.

"No" he cut her off firmly, not too much if I must say the truth.

"For me, PLEASEEEEEEE" she begged with the puppy dogs eyes.

"…" Kakashi was beginning to break, and Anko's eyes were beginning to get watery. "Ok, damn those eyes. You're a cheater" he stated looking at her.

"I know, I know" she said with her mischievous smile. "Now… I went to buy groceries because your fridge was empty…"

"It wasn't empty" he cut her off.

"No, it had leftover ramen about 6 months old" she said half scolding him. "Anyway… What are you going to cook, sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

Kakashi's eye twitched _Sweetheart? Since when I'm her _sweetheart_?_

"HEY! Are you even listening?" she asked very mad.

"Yeah, I am" he said "But I wish I wasn't" he whispered.

"I'll do as I didn't hear anything." She told him very mad "Now, what are you going to cook?" she asked him very happy again (mood swing).

_No sweetheart? Then I must have imagined it_ he thought "I'll make ramen" he state simply

"If your going to make that then I'll stay here to make sure you cook" she told him as she went into the living room and she got back with a chair "You are not going to prepare instant ramen" she inform him.

"As you wish, 'Milady'" he said as he made a mocking bow.

"Glad you get it, 'hick'" she said as she smiled wolfishly at him.

…

"Mmm. This stuff is really good" Anko said with her mouth full "I told you. You cook nice"

"Thank you… I guess" Kakashi said as he finish his meal.

"You should do it more often" she suggested him.

"Yeah, sure. So you can come and eat free" he said getting annoyed.

"Hey, watch it." She said glaring at him "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem" he told her, and she lowered her head a little sad. Kakashi sight "Sorry, it's just that I didn't get a good sleep"

Suddenly Anko looked up with a very happy face, the one that said 'I have a brilliant idea' "I know"

Kakashi looked at her worried, and thought _What now?_

"If the problem is that you didn't slept then let's sleep together" she said happily.

"What?!" Kakashi said. He was panicking at that moment.

She didn't heard him "Your bed is big enough for both of us." Then she went deadly serious "But if you do something else than sleeping, trust me, you won't be able to walk for a long, long time" she warned him.

Kakashi sight and relax on his chair "Whatever you say, Anko, whatever you say"

"Glad you get it" she said happily, again "Well, because you cooked and worked very hard today, I'll do the dishes" she said as she got up and took both plates to the kitchen.

Kakashi followed her and asked "Are you always like this?"

She turn with one of the plates in her hands and looked at him confused "Like what?"

"I don't know, this… clean" he said.

Anko laugh very hard at his comment "Kakashi, did you think I didn't clean my apartment? Why do you think I found the rats?" she asked very amused.

"It's just that, well, we are talking about you, and well, I never picture you, above all people, like this" he told her sincerely.

"Like what? Clean?" she asked, still amused at what he said.

"Well, yes. It's just that you look like a… housewife. And it's kinda weird" he said.

The plate in Anko's hands slipped and crashed to the floor breaking into little pieces. Anko was caught by surprise when he said that. Above all the words in this world that he could have used he had to use that one. "Ho-Ho-Housewife?" she asked dumbfound.

"Yeah. With the cleaning, and cooking, and the groceries. It's very housewife-ish" he said

She was starting to shake and she got a grab of the counter, she was getting sick. "I don't feel very well" she said

"Anko? ANKO?!" Kakashi yelled as she started to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground, but she was already unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Anko woke up she immediately noticed that she was in a hospital; it was that sickening smell of extremely clean and sterilized stuff.

"Why am I here?" she asked out loud.

"You fainted" a voice said from beside her bed.

"Kakashi?" Anko asked, not sure if she herded right.

"The one and only" he answered.

"Yeah. The one and only pervert around" she murmured.

"Oh, Anko, why you say that?" he said with fake hurt… very dramatically "After I bring you here, why?"

"Come on, I was in the middle of the kitchen of your apartment. If I was in the middle of the forest you would have left me there" she affirmed, looking skeptically at him.

"That's what you think of me, Anko?" Kakashi asked her frowning.

"Am I wrong?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, very wrong" he answered very serious.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically "Prove it"

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled at him "Just… prove it" she whispered lowering her head.

"Ok. I'll prove it" he said as he got up from his chair.

"How?" she asked him.

"Doing this" he stated simply as he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

Anko was shocked; she hadn't expected this reaction of him. But after half a second the shock wore off and she happily kissed back, noticing that, somehow, he didn't had the mask on.

After the 'innocent' kiss Kakashi asked "Now do you believe me?"

Anko smirk and said "I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll need some more proof"

"Well I'm willing to give you all the proof you need" he answered.

"Good, you can cook for me after I get out" she grinned mischievously at him.

"What?!" he asked confused.

"That's a good proof" she smile at him very happy.

"But, but, but…" he said.

"But there's another thing you can do for me" she said kissing him.

…

In the morning Shizune went to Anko's room to bring her breakfast and inform of her situation. When she opened the door the breakfast slipped thru her hands and crashed with the floor making a very loud noise waking up the people in the room.

"What…" Shizune tried to talk but her brain didn't want to cooperate "Why?"

In the bed were Anko was supposed to sleep 'alone' there was another person.

"Good morning, Shizune" Anko greeted her happily. Kakashi wave his hand and went back to sleep "Shizune, it's not what you think" Anko said as Shizune looked at her accusingly "We didn't did what you think we did" she assured Shizune while Shizune raised an eyebrow "We just kissed… a lot, but nothing more, really"

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked not really believing her.

"I swear" Anko answered truthfully.

Shizune looked at her for a while and said "Ok. I'll believe you"

Anko smiled widely "Good. But now, why I'm here?" she asked frowning.

"Right! That's why I was here. Anko, you fainted" Shizune told Anko professionally.

"I already know that!" Anko said a little loud waking up Kakashi. "Oh, sorry Kakashi"

"Mmm… What happened?" Kakashi asked not fully awake.

"Shizune said that I'm pregnant" Anko told him very serious.

"WHAT?!" Kakashi asked/yelled falling off of the bed in the process, making Anko laughed her head off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" she said/yelled still laughing.

"Crazy snake loving woman. It wasn't my fault, I was still asleep" he kept mumbling incoherent stuff on the floor pouting like a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Anko said "So, captain obvious, besides me fainting, you were going to say something else, like, I don't know, _why_ I fainted?"

"Yes" Shizune said "Physically, there's nothing wrong, so it means that it's something psychological. What happened before you fainted?"

"We were talking" Anko answered.

"About?" Shizune asked.

"I said that she looked like a housewife" Kakashi answer "I think that was what made her faint"

Shizune made her way to a very pale Anko and looked at her very thoughtfully "Housewife" she said and Anko twitch "Housewife" she said again and Anko twitch, again "Yes, I think that's the problem"

"Ok" Anko said "so you found that the word hou… hou…" Anko twitch again.

"Housewife" Shizune completed for her, making Anko twitch… again.

"Yes, that word" Anko said twitching lightly "Now what?" she asked going back to her old self.

"Well, it will take therapy" Shizune said.

"WHAT?! That would be like telling people that I'm really crazy" Anko said.

"Anko, people already think your crazy" Kakashi reasoned.

"But that would be confirming it" Anko answer "Besides, I'm not crazy, I just like scaring little kids" she informed him with her wolfish grin "and big ones too"

In the evening of the same day she was out of the hospital. Let's just say that the nurses didn't want her too close.

…

"FINALLY I'M BACK" After a week of staying with Kakashi and a lot of therapy, she was back in her apartment. A very dusty apartment. "I guess this means that my day will be long" she said to herself.

"DONE" she sighted plopping on the couch in the living room looking at the clock she had in the wall. "It's already nine? Well I guess I should eat something"

She made her way to the kitchen and found some cereal. After eating she took a quick shower and went to her bed to get some sleep.

But after over 3 hours of tossing and turning and no sleep at all, she sat on her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:25am.

"Past midnight, and I can't sleep. What's wrong with me?" she asked out loud _It can't be… Or could it?_ she thought "Man, he's going to kill me, I know it"

…

knock, knock

Kakashi was in his bed looking at the ceiling with no explanation of why he couldn't sleep, or why he heard an incessant knocking on the door.

knock… BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM

Kakashi looked at his clock _It's one in the morning_ he thought as he made his way to the front door lazily "Who is it?" he asked not really caring.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, KAKASHI!" the person on the other side yelled.

"Anko?" he asked himself as he opened the door "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She was going to start yelling but when he asked her she remembered and blushed "Well… you see…" she started playing with her fingers (Hinata style) "I… well…Icouldn'''sbecausewegotusedtoeachother" she finished very quickly looking at the floor (again, Hinata style).

After he deciphered what she said he let her in and said "Sure, that's an experiment I'm willing to do"

She smiled at him and after he closed the door she took his hand and made her way to his bed with him following obediently.


	4. Epilogue

Sorry for the long wait, I have no reasonable excuse, the only thing I can say is: SORRY!

I hope you all like the finale of this weird story.

ENJOY!!

**Epilogue**

"MOM!" a girl about 7 years old with silver hair yelled as she ran into the kitchen "Mom, do you remember that today is ni-san's Graduation Day?" she looked suspiciously at her mother.

"Yes, Gin, I remember" her mom said turning to look at her "But, maybe your father doesn't. You should go and find him" she said with a big mischievous grin.

"Yes, your right, mommy! We are not going to be late because of daddy" the little girl said decisively as she made her way to her parents' room "DADDY!" she yelled "DADDY WAKE UP"

"Sweetie, why are you being so mean to daddy? Don't you remember today is my day off?" he asked to the little girl without moving an inch from the bed.

"It's your day off because today is ni-san's Graduation Day! Now, WAKE UP!" the little girl yelled hitting him with a pillow "DADDY, WAKE UP! Ok, don't. But I'm going to tell mommy that you don't care and she'll be angry, and she gets very angry for everything now" the little girl said grinning mischievously at her father's sudden awakeness.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" he said quickly.

"Okay. I'll tell mommy that you're awake" she said happily as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Why did she had to be like her mother?" he asked himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"NI-SAN!" the little girl yelled to a purple haired boy "Where did you get that mask, ni-san?" she asked the older boy.

"It's Dad's gift" the older boy said.

"That's probably the one he had when he stole Mommy's hearth," the little girl said grinning "it had to be special to give it to you. It's just like him"

"Maybe" he said "By the way, where are they?"

"They were talking to the Hokage" she answered.

"Daisuke-teme, they want a photo, so move, I have stuff to do" a girl with pink hair said.

"Why, above all the people they could have send, it had to be you?" the boy asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm not thrilled with the idea of being in the same team, Hatake. But that's how it is, so deal with it" she snapped.

"What ever you say, oh great Akane Uchija, What ever you say" he said bowing mockingly.

"I don't think you should be fighting" a blond girl said from behind a blue haired boy.

"Hiyori, Aoi, why are you two here?" Daisuke asked.

"They knew you were going to fight, so they sent us" the blue haired boy said cheerfully loud.

"Ni-san, who are they?" Gin asked from beside her big brother.

"They are his teammates. Akane Uchija and Hiyori Uzumaki. And I'm Aoi, Hiyori's twin" the boy said with a big smile. "And you must be… Gin, Daisuke's sister?"

Gin nodded and said "Your Haruno-san's daughter and Hyuuga-san's twins?" they all nodded "They are the best medic ninjas in the five Hidden Villages"

"Yes, they are" Akane said smiling.

"Yes, but we have to go, remember there is still the photo" Aoi said putting an arm around his sister's waist and starting to walk back to the academy.

"Hey, wait for me" Akane said running after them.

"Lets go, Dad would kill me if I leave you here alone" Daisuke said putting an arm around his sister's shoulder and then they followed the others back.

**Fin**


End file.
